Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/jasper/Wake of the Undead
Not really sure how to start this...so...oink. Anyway, I don't have a lot of information on this game, or really anything. I just want to announce what little I have so far. So basically, the WotU game is going to be based on the fic, Wake of the Undead for the Wii U probably. It isn't going to follow the story exactly, and there will be more missions and more characters. I am going to be splitting it off into three separate games, Part One, Part Two, and Part Three. Part One will follow Theodore Thomas from the Hamilton highway he wakes up in, all the way to the escape from Puslinch. Part Two will focus on Clifford's house and Devon's group mainly, but there will most likely be a bit after. Part Three will follow the final two Parts of the fic, after Devon's group. But for now, this will be about Part One. All I really know is that it will be a Third-person Shooter. There will be 3 chapters, and several "sub-chapters" for every chapter. Each sub-chapter will be played as one of the playable characters. So far, Theo, Ron, Douglas, Tyreese, Breanne, Morgan, Victor, Zachary, Reuben, William, and a new character I'm calling Cortes, will be playable, but I might add more. Each character will have certain guns/weapons to use on each mission. For example, when Theo wakes up on the highway, he just has his fists. When he takes the pistol off of the dead police officer, he gets the pistol and his fists. Weapons include things like: guns, crowbars, baseball bats, knives, fists, etc.. You can have two at a time, like most shooters, but can not switch one for another weapon unless it is part of the story. There will be several ammunition boxes on each mission. Now, on to the zombies. Zombies in this game are slow, but strong. Only a headshot is able to kill them. Any other shot just pushes them back, and may aggravate them, causing them to run at you. When they are close enough, they will scratch you, which causes a small amount of damage. However, if you are bitten, you will die, unless you have some bite cure thing that I may or may not actually add. There will also be multiplayer and free roam. Multiplayer will allow up to four players to choose from the playable characters, and play through the story. Each mission may only allow certain characters, however, forcing some players to change their character. Free roam, once again, may not be in. If it is, it will allow you to run around the world up to what you have discovered, meet other small camps and characters, steal supplies, kill zombies, kill bandits, collect weapons, and other things. Multiplayer will also be available for this mode. So yeah, that's pretty much all I have so far, so, bye. Category:FHS 2012 Category:@ FHS 2012 Category:SonicWiki Category:Wikispeed Category:Wake of the Undead